


Сказка о сбежавшем лорде и огненном мече

by fandom_Kylux_2016



Series: мини G-PG-13 [10]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: AU-кроссовер с ПЛиО, Gen, Действие спустя сотни лет после ПЛиО, Джон Сноу не оживал, Много второстепенных персонажей - Freeform, экшн
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 00:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7596217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kylux_2016/pseuds/fandom_Kylux_2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мы слышали легенды о семидесяти девяти дозорных и о поваре-крысе. Ночной Дозор рассказывает новую сказку о таинственном Лорде-Дезертире.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сказка о сбежавшем лорде и огненном мече

 

Больше всего на свете Мейс любил истории, что рассказывали старики. Еще в раннем детстве, едва медлительный, скованный по рукам и ногам старческой немощью дед устраивал его, восьмилетнего сопляка, на узловатых коленях, Мейс замирал, завороженный, не шевелился и даже, кажется, не моргал, приоткрыв рот, будто голодный птах.

 

От тех благословенных времен нынче его отделяла целая зима. Дед давно уже был с Семерыми, а сам Мейс, несколько месяцев как тринадцатилетний, был мужем Ночного Дозора и защитником Семи Королевств.

 

И все же детскую страсть слушать истории убеленных сединами воинов об их былых победах и юношеской удали он в себе так и не извел. Рассказами о старых добрых временах братья делились охотно. В теплой трапезной под уютное потрескивание очага лилось вино и текла беседа. Да так, что о караулящем за каменными стенами продирающем холоде и вспоминать не хотелось.

 

Брат Стаут сегодня был настроен особенно благодушно и с рассеянной улыбкой взирал на мир поверх фляги с горячим вином. Старый разведчик Мейса не жаловал. Не то совсем за мальчишку зелёного считал, не то в трусости подозревал, мужу Ночного Дозора непростительной. Только Мейс трусом не был. Смог бы разве трус на тренировочной площадке крепко меч в руках держать и первым в бой бросаться? То-то же!

 

Вот и сейчас, как ни трепетало сердечко, а все возле строгого старика крутился. Интересно же. Разведчики за стену ходят, одичалых видят, и историй у них, поди, до следующей зимы хватит.

 

— Да не крутись ты, малец! — досадливо крякнул на него брат Стаут. — Подойди да спроси. Вижу же, что неймется.

 

Струхнул Мейс изрядно, но все ж подошел. Убежишь сейчас, и до самой смерти потом зайчонком бегать будешь. Умостился на самый краешек деревянной скамьи и бросил на Первого разведчика восторженный взгляд. Дед никогда не спрашивал, что он хочет услышать. Трепал его за вихрастый загривок сухой рукой, молчал с минуту, словно искал воспоминания о былых днях в тайниках угасающего разума, и неспешно начинал рассказ.

 

Истории братьев налета древней тайны и вовсе лишены были. Да и какой загадочности ждать от рассказов про прелести шлюх в Кротовом городке или про то, как рубили голову очередному дезертиру. Из всех дезертиров Ночного Дозора Мейса интересовал только один. Тот, что покинул Стену много зим назад, еще когда дед был мальчишкой, да так и исчез в ночи.

 

Брат Стаут был старым разведчиком, даже более старым, чем дед, упокой Семеро его душу, и пробыл на Стене так долго, что врос в нее намертво, стал плотью от ее ледяной плоти. Брат Стаут спросил его, что он хочет знать. А Мейс, кажется, понял, какой вопрос он хочет задать.

 

Услышав его, брат Стаут нахмурился. Потянул себя за седой ус и взглянул из-под сведенных бровей так сурово, что у Мейса душа в пятки ушла.

 

— Каждый сосунок, что только от мамкиной юбки оторвался недавно, про Хакса выспрашивать рвется. Поди, уже себя в роли лорда-командующего видишь, а, малец?

Долго ждать тебе придётся, Дозор уроки извлекает. Дважды Дозор возглавляли юнцы и дважды его предавали. У Сноу хотя бы сдохнуть достойно пороху хватило.

 

Cтарик оперся на скобленый стол и тяжело приподнялся, прожигая Мейса глазами.

 

— Лорд-командующий мудр, но и у мальчишек желторотых голова иногда на плечи не просто так насажена. Лорд-командующий храбр, да только толку от вашей храбрости, когда вы поперед собственной смерти в пекло торопитесь? Лорд-командующий верным должен быть и опытным, а это никак, кроме как с годами, в себе не сыщешь.

 

Мейс благовоспитанно хмыкнул и поерзал нетерпеливо. Брат Стаут Лорда-Дезертира живьём видел, а вместо этого наставлениями занимал.

 

— И тебе все не терпится, верно? Ну, слушай сказку, коли истину слушать не хочешь. Я в Дозор еще мальчишкой пришел. Даже младше тебя, воробей зеленый. Хакс тогда уже пост свой занял. Рыжий лорденыш, младший сын Хакса с Речных земель. Уж не знаю, чем он семье своей насолил, да только отец решил задачу просто. Обрядил сынка в черное и отправил на Стену, а отсюда, сам знаешь, уже не возвращаются. Впрочем, смышленым он был и к вершинам рвался, а такие нигде не пропадут. Говорили, что лордом-командующим его сам мейстер Таркин сделал, да только не очень я в это верю. Сам пробрался. Мейстер Таркин людей насквозь видел, а Хакс скорее Иному в брюхо живым залез бы, чем кому-то в таком деле доверился.

 

Но все это ещё до меня было. А при мне он уже Ночным Дозором командовал и весьма неплохо, пока в Черном замке еще кое-кто не появился. Кайло Рен в Дозор пришел сам, и это я знаю точно. Нам бы уже тогда дурнину в нем заподозрить, кто по доброй воле до конца жизни себя на Стене замурует? Вот тогда это все и началось. Странный он был, этот Рен. Кто бы что ни говорил, а с головой у паренька было крепко не в порядке. Чуть что в драку кидался, а нам от этого только слаще дразнить его становилось. Хакс под боком у себя грызни не терпел. Гонял Кайло Рена, как пса приблудного, да и нам от него доставалось неслабо. А тот его слушался почему-то, наказания терпел спокойно, да и вообще рядом с Хаксом почти нормальным казался.

 

Одичалые в тот год нам досаждали сильно. На Стену лезли как тараканы, а в бой бросались как звери раненые. В одной из таких схваток Хакс стрелу получил. Сам едва не погиб и троих братьев погубил. Молодой был, отчаянный, вот в ловушку и угодил. Так Рен вокруг него коршуном кружил, пока лорд-командующий отлеживался, а стоило Рябому Веке командира сосунком безголовым сгоряча назвать, лицо едва сберечь получилось.

 

Вот тогда мы и поняли, что Кайло Рен — безумный малый и связываться с ним себе дороже выйдет. На ноги Хакс поднялся довольно быстро, а Рен как-то притих, и вроде как все налаживаться стало. И шло своим чередом, пока разведчики не доложили об отряде одичалых к северу от Стены. Сразу тебе скажу, что не было меня с ними, когда Хакс за Стену выезжал. А слухи и домыслы пересказывать не буду. Люди разное болтают, а что там на самом деле было, лишь Семеро знают. Скажу лишь то, что своими глазами видел. Бить одичалых лорд-командующий Рена взял с собой, а вернулся отряд лишь спустя трое суток, и Кайло Рен почти при смерти был. И вот ещё что. Не в моей привычке смерти кому-то желать, да только лучше бы он все-таки умер тогда. Может, и спасло бы это нашего командира.

 

Кайло Рен оказался из живучей породы. Провалялся в бреду почти неделю, но Семеро его прибрать отказались. Лишь шрам на лице на память о том сражении оставили. А лорд-командующий сам не свой все это время ходил. Уж не знаю, что там с ними приключилось, только умный и решительный лорд-командующий Хакс остался за Стеной. По замку шаталась бледная прозрачная тень. До тех пор, пока в одну ночь и она не исчезла. Хакса хватились с петухами, да только его к тому времени и след простыл.

 

Его искали. Разведчики за Стеной и люди короля на землях Семи Королевств. Так и не нашли. Лишь позже обнаружили, что и Рен куда-то подевался. Блестящий командир Ночного Дозора навсегда превратился в Лорда-Дезертира, а что сталось с Кайло Реном — и вовсе никто не знает. Вот тебе вся история, малец.

 

— И что, с тех пор их совсем никто не видел? — Мейс поймал себя на том, что как в детстве сидит с приоткрытым в восхищении ртом, и ужасно смутился. Брат Стаут помолчал немного, совсем как дед, когда тот пытался решить, достаточно ли Мейс был взрослым для того, чтобы понять то, что ему собираются рассказать.

 

— Брат Уго, блаженный малый, что в начале весны замерз до смерти, не всегда был блаженным. Двадцать лет назад это был лучший рекрутер Ночного Дозора. Многие пришли в Дозор благодаря ему. В том числе и нынешний лорд-командующий.

 

Двадцать лет назад наш абсолютно здоровый брат отправился искать людей в Дозор за Узким морем. И вернулся оттуда блаженным братом Уго. Он твердил, что видел Хакса и Рена в Лиссе. Но еще он бредил о том, что Кайло Рен залезает людям в головы, описывал жуткие видения и меч, горящий красным драконьим огнем. Мы не поверили ему. Плавание в шторм размягчило брату Уго мозги, и с тех пор он видит то, чего нет. А больше до Лисса никто из братьев так и не добрался.

 

Мейс вздохнул, брата Уго уже не расспросишь, а сама история Лорда-Дезертира за столько лет успела обрасти ложью и легендами. В большом очаге лениво потрескивал огонь, бросая на каменные стены цветные тени. Совсем как волшебный огненный меч из рассказов.

 

— Иди спать, мальчик. Ты услышал свою сказку, — мягко сказал брат Стаут и на мгновение показался таким похожим на деда, что Мейс почувствовал желание как в детстве уснуть прямо на жестких старческих коленях. От одичалых и Иных, сбежавших лордов и их таинственных спутников его покой надежно охраняла непоколебимая ледяная громада Стены.


End file.
